


Say, I Love You

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: Thinking Out Loud [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: Once that letter was in Brayden's hands who knew what could happen.





	Say, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to Thinking Out Loud since I couldn't sleep all attributed to Claude's Instagram an The Flyers Twitter
> 
> This pic is Gold, https://twitter.com/NHLFlyers/status/982084925527658496

Brayden walked into Claude's room as he was getting ready for the wedding.

"Clo, you decent?" Brayden asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." he heard from behind the door.

Brayden opened the door to see Claude putting on his tux.

"Ready to go." He asked.

Claude looked up before reaching over for a folded white piece of paper.

"Yeah, just make sure of something," Claude said.

"Sure, what?" He asked.

Claude held the piece of paper towards him.

"Give this to Danny for me after the wedding," Claude said, Brayden took it in his hand.

"Yeah sure, I'll make sure he gets it." Brayden felt that something was a little off. Why was Claude giving Danny a piece of paper?

"Well, ceremony starts in 45 minutes, I'll see you out there," Brayden said before leaving Claude to his thoughts.

Once Brayden was away from most of the guests and some of the wedding party he took the piece of paper from his suit jacket before opening it and then started to read it. Brayden didn't know what to think, all those years on the team together. Claude, Danny, he didn't even know that Claude felt this way. All the damn jokes from the team.

Danny! Danny needed to know about the letter before the wedding, he had every right. He wasn't going to let Claude do this to himself. It wasn't right.

Brayden made his way over to the rest of the guests trying to find Danny. He didn't see him but he did see...Wayne Simmonds!

"Wayne!" Brayden practically screamed like a madman.

"Schenner, what's up?" He asked.

"I need your help, have you seen Danny B?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think he's with Cameron. Why?" Wayne asked.

"Brioux." He said. Wayne didn't say anything back.

Brayden then went to find the little Briere, he was outside the bathroom.

"Hey, Cameron!" He said.

"Hey Brayden," Cameron said back.

"Have you seen your dad? Need to talk to him. Really old team stuff." Really old was an understatement.

"Yeah, bathroom. He went to fix his tie, again." Cameron said, well it looks like this may turn out to be smooth sailing.

"Thanks, I'll see you later okay," Brayden said before making his way over to the bathroom.

Just as Danny was out the door Brayden caught him.

"Danny B!" Brayden said.

"Hey, Schenner. How are you?" Danny asked.

"Pretty good, listen. Claude wanted me to give you something." Brayden took out the piece of paper once more before giving it to Danny.

"Read through it." He continued.

He watched as Danny stood there confused before opening the letter and beginning to read. His eyes traveled down the page, taking in every word.

A few moments later Danny's eyes were red with tears, "He still getting ready?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Last I checked." Brayden said.

"Thanks, and Brayden..." Danny said as he made his way to leave holding the letter.

"Yeah," he said looking at Danny.

"You're a great friend."

He watched Danny disappear from his sight.

\------

Danny made his way inside where he knew he would find Claude, this letter. Why did Brayden give it to him if Claude was telling him Goodbye? It wasn't just that, it was I love you and goodbye.

Danny made his way down the hall before getting to the door the read groom. He lightly knocked before hearing come in.

He opened the door to see Claude, black tux, short ginger hair that he had missed seeing most days and the shocked expression on his face when he saw Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Claude asked.

"I wanted to know if it was true." Claude looked puzzled.

"If what was true?" He asked again.

Danny held the piece of paper in his hand, "Everything you wrote in this letter. Tell me if it's true. Please, Claude." He pleaded.

Claude looked from Danny to the letter before swallowed heavy, "It's true."

"Then say it. You don't have to hide it. Tell me-"

"What? Everything I wrote in there." Claude interrupted him.

"Three words... Eight letters. I just want to hear it."

"Why? I'm getting married, Danny." He asked.

"Do you love her, like you do me?" Danny asked.

"It's not like it matters, you don't feel the same way," Claude said. Danny walked closer to him, Claude not moving. Being scared that if he did move, it would change everything.

"You don't know that," Danny said before resting his forehead against Claude's shoulder.

"I love you," Danny whispered, just enough for Claude to hear.

Claude could see that his vision was swimming, Danny said it. He told Claude that he loved him. It was more than enough. In fact, it was too much.

Claude pressed his forehead against Danny's whispering the words back, "I love you."

It was almost strange how quickly he fell apart, Danny came and told him exactly what he wanted. Danny loved him, wanted him.

"What do you want to do?" Danny asked. Claude pulled away from Danny slightly.

"Kissing you isn't an option," Claude said.

"I meant about the wedding," Danny said. Claude looked at him, took him in as much as he could.

"I guess call it off. Lauren won't be happy but..." Claude trailed off.

\------

A few hours later most of the guests were gone besides Claude, Danny, Brayden and Danny's kids.

"So why did you call the wedding off?" Cameron asked.

Claude just looked at Danny, taking his hand before hearing, "YES! Pay up!"

Danny and Claude looked up to see Brayden and Caelen pulling out their wallets and handing Carson 20 dollars each.

"Is there something we should know?" Danny asked.

Carson just shook his head before taking out his phone.

Danny and Claude collectively looked at Caelen.

"We made a bet, I said that Dad would tell Claude how he felt after the wedding. Carson said right before and Brayden thought dad would interrupt during the speak now or forever hold you peace part." Caelen explained.

"And Cameron?" Claude asked.

"After Dad retired."

"Brayden can you take the boys for a moment." Danny asked.

"We know where we're not wanted," Caelen said before Carson and Cameron followed him inside.

"I'll watch em." Brayden said. Danny and Claude watched them leave before Claude pulled Danny to him.

"So, is that kiss an option now?" Claude asked.

"Three words, eight letter. I want to hear it." Danny said.

"I love you," Claude said against his lips.

"I love you too," Danny said back before Claude pulled him in closer, their lips met in a searching kiss.


End file.
